Black Ice
by Solomon7
Summary: After the three queens where defeated by the new self-proclaimed Sandwing Queen, the dragons of Pyrrhia had hoped for peace. However, the new Queen's ambitions extended far beyond the boarders of the Sand Kingdom. As she closes in on the few remaining independent kingdoms, a prophecy is given, one that the Talons of Peace have sworn to see through.
1. Prolouge

**Black Ice**

Prologue

 _5,010 AS_

Above the cold, icy sea a young Icewing hovered. He scanned the horizon, impatient for the arrival of his elder brother. It was uncommonly warm, and he hoped their hunt would be short. If they hurried, they might be able to properly present Polar Bears for the Queen's feast today in honor of the newly crowned Queen of the Sandwings.

"Hey Winter, catch!" The snowball hit him square in the face. Dread quickly arose in the young dragon's gut, dropping in altitude and moved to wipe the snow off his snout. He was too late, however, and was tackled into the icy water.

Despite the unseasonably warm weather, the water was bitterly cold (even for an Icewing) and Winter had to haul himself onto a nearby iceberg to catch his breath, a dragon landed next to him, laughing. "That wasn't funny!" Winter growled.

Hailstorm just grinned, "Come on, if anything this just proves your reaction time needs work." The older dragon moved away, looking out over the ice, "You seriously need to work on, well, everything."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Winter skulked, "You sound like father."

Hailstorm gave him a sympathetic look, "Hey, they're just trying to teach you how to be the best Icewing. You know, 'Be strong', 'Be vigilant'…"

"Strike first,' Winter finished, nodding, "I know, and I will be the best Icewing when my time comes. Even better than Icicle."

Hailstorm laughed, "Now that would truly humiliate her. She might just exile herself if you beat her ranking."

Winter snorted, "Well then, I suppose I should strive even more, to spare the tribe from her."

Hailstorm let out another hardy laugh and nudged Winter, "Come, we shouldn't be wasting time. The new Sandwing queen will be arriving soon, and no one has been able to track down a polar bear for the feast."

Winter puffed out his chest, "So it falls to us to find something suitable for the Queen!" Hailstorm stifled another laugh and the two took off.

Winter scanned the waters as they flew, looking for any signs of polar bear, "Isn't it there hibernating season?"

"Yeah," Hailstorm confirmed, "But the Queen can't have a royal banquet without polar bear. Well, she can, but it wouldn't be very impressive. And what would the history scrolls say if the Icewings didn't have a polar bear to single the end of the war."

Winter nodded, flapping his wings harder to keep up with Hailstorm, "So, the war is officially over?"

"Well, in theory. Our war with the Sandwings, Mudwings, and Seawings is over, however we have yet to declare peace with the Skywings. They still have a lot to answer for." Hailstorm hesitated, "And, well, I may have also overhead father talking with the queen…"

Winter flew closer, his interest peaked, "I won't tell anyone."

"You'd better not," Hailstorm warned, "Or we'll both be in the seventh circle." Winter nodded and Hailstorm continued, "Queen Glacier thinks she might be able to convince Queen Sandstorm to agree to an alliance against the Skywings. It's no secret that Scarlett has few friends and isn't all too happy about being cut out of her war prize."

Winter nodded, "I suppose that makes sense, with the way have been going lately we'll need all the allies we can get." They flew silently for a few more wingbeats before Winter spoke again, "Is it true that Queen Sandstorm is an animus?"

Hailstorm shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that with the Rainwings and most of the Sandwings backing her, she doesn't really need to be an animus to be dangerous."

"But if she is-"

"Let us hope she isn't." Hailstorm stated. The two stopped flying, and Hailstorm pointed to a patch of ice bellow them, "I think I see a polar bear."

Winter looked to the spot where Hailstorm had gestured. A white shape moved across the ice, keeping close to the edge, "Well, I don't think the foxes get that big, so…"

Hailstorm rolled his eyes, "You stay out towards the sea, I'll swoop down from the sky. If the bear escapes me via the sea, ponce."

Winter pouted, "Why do I have to be the one out at sea."

"Cause you're already wet."

"And who's fault is that," Winter mumbled, but nodded, agreeing to the plan. He flew low, his talons scraping the water, and around the bear while Hailstorm soared above. As his older brother reached the top of his arch, Winter began to close the distance eyes locked on the bear.

Hailstorm plummeted downwards, claws extended towards the prey. Somehow, the bear heard the dragon and looked up. It reared upwards, roaring at the descending Icewing. For a moment Winter thought it was going to try and fight Hailstorm, but the bear turned towards the water, ready to jump. Winter locked eyes with the white bear for a split second as it jumped forwards, trying to reach the safety of the water.

It wasn't a clean kill. His talons sunk deep into the bear's stomach, spilling blood out onto the ice. The bear roared in pain, trying to swipe at him with it's paws. Winter had to readjust, whipping his head around and sinking his teeth into the polar bear's neck. It continued to struggle, but only weakly. After a few minutes, the bear was dead.

Hailstorm landed near Winter, "Well done, we'll feast tonight!"

Winter let the dead bear drop, spitting out a few chunks of meat, "Yeah, and we'll have a spot of honor."

The two brothers couldn't help but grin as they lifted the bear into the air, "Strange to see one not hibernating, wonder what made it wake up."

Winter shrugged, "Maybe it was hungry."

"Hmm…" Hailstorm seemed to ponder this assessment for a while, but then shook his head, "No matter, all glory and honor to us tonight. It's going to be perfect."

Winter had to focus every fiber of his being to not smile like a drunk seventh-circle idiot; it wouldn't have been fitting for the new member of the first circle rankings to look too smug. The fact that, at least for today, he was the second favorite of his mother and father made hiding his smugness a lot harder. Some smugness was aloud, of course, especially near Icicle, but now, as he sat only a few winglegths away from the two most powerful queens in Pyriah, was definitely a time to look dignified.

The table was set, piled high with food as everyone chatted away, deflecting meaningful questions by commenting randomly on the decor or food. The two Queens sat silently at the head of the table to his right, the Sandwing Queen's barbed tail constantly coiling reflexively everytime she made her rare remark. By contrast, Queen Glacier was composed and confident, any sign of trepidation hidden behind her icy visage.

His brother, Hailstorm, sat to his left, having insist Winter be given the honor of sitting closest to the Queen sense he had killed the polar bear that was now being served. Hailstorm was a natural when it came to banquets, laughing at the right jokes, sipping his wine at the right time, giving perfect complements to the guest, he absolutely radiated charisma. Winter, on the other hand, strictly focused on just not being an embarrassment. He sat mostly silent, only talking when spoken to and slowly eating away at his meal, trying not to smile too much.

"Well, I cannot say you don't know how to throw a party." the Sandwing Queen commented as the final course was being brought out.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Queen Glacier responded, "Especially since we are celebrating your tribe's unification. I must say, it was quite brilliant how you tricked the two sisters into the trap you laid."

"And even more clever on your part to keep Blaze here, locked in your palace." Both Queen's eyes drifted to the Sandwing princesses, currently laughing and enjoying the meal.

"She is no threat to you." Glacier insisted, somewhat forcefully. Winter wondered privately why his Queen was insistent on keeping Blaze in the kingdom. If he had to warger, probably as some sort of bargaining chip.

"Even so," The Sandwing Queen said as she took a sip of wine, "I do not like have a direct threat to my rule."

"Regardless, she is staying," Glacier insisted, "Besides, shouldn't we discuss other matters? Such as Queen Scarlett-"

"Yes, I suppose we should." The Sandwing Queen beamed, taking control of the conversation. She smiled, nodding to one of the Sandwing guards she had been aloud to bring, "But before that, I've brought a gift."

The guard left the room and returned a moment later, and what followed him in silenced the room. The sound of stone scraping stone echoed through the dining hall as silverware cluttered, vibrating with each heavy thud as the newest dragon entered the room. At first, Winter thought it was a Sandwing in some sort of sandstone armor. However, once he glanced into the gyms the behemoth had for eyes, he knew that this was no dragon.

The stone dragon moved to the Sandwing Queen and presented her with a box, "Thank you, S-02." the Queen said, unfazed by the monstrosity, as she took the box.

"I live to serve." The monster's voice was unnaturally deep and rang throughout the silent hall. The behemoth then bowed and stepped away.

The room was silent for a few more heartbeats before Queen Glacier, every quick to regain her composer, cleared her throat, "What is that thing?"

"Hmm?" The Sandwing Queen shrugged, more interested in her box then the question, "Oh, the stone dragons. They're a little thing Sandstone and I cooked up. What did you call them honey?"

"Standscripts," The Sandwing sitting to the left of the Queens said, poking at his food, answered, "Dear, is this show of force necessary?"

"I think it may well not be enough." The Sandwing Queen sighed. She then put the box on the table and opened it, lifting up the head of Queen Scarlett.

Winter felt his mouth hang open. The Skywing Queen was legendary for her brutality and strength, yet her head was now clearly on display, fresh enough to drip blood onto the table. With a wet splat, the head was dropped in plain view of the Queen, Scarlett's dead eyes staring blankly at her.

"How is this possible." Winter recognized the voice of his father, voicing the question they all had.

"Simple, really," The Sandwing Queen happily explained, "I gave the order, and S-02 went and fetched Scarlett's head for me. I do hope you you like the gift, Glacier, a lot of thought went into it."

To Queen Glacier's credit, she looked the rival Queen in the eye and made her observation, "You, or someone in your court, has animus magic."

The rival Queen grinned, "A simple 'Thank you' would have sufficed." The Icewing guards closed in, ready to protect their Queen. The Sandwing Queen barely paid them any regard, instead turning to the rest of the table, "Now, come on, your worst enemy is dead and not a single smiling face. Don't tell me anyone here had a soft spot for Scarlett."

"She was quite mean." Blaze whispered, unable to look away from the severed head.

The Sandwing Queen laughed, "Mean. My dear, dear Blaze, she was quite possibly the most hated and reviled dragon to fly the Sky Kindom's skies."

Winter felt a claw rest on his shoulder. He turned to see his brother lean in and whisper into his ear, "I think we should excuse ourselves."

Before Winter could respond, however, the Sandwing Queen spoke, "So, it comes to this, will the Icewings be reasonable and submit to their new Empress, or shall I have to see to it another head forever departs from it's shoulders?" She drew up to her full height, spreading her wings.

Queen Glacier looked on in disgust, "The Icewings will never submit to you nor any other tribe." She too drew up to her full height, matching the Sandwing Queen, but kept her wings tucked. Her guards now alert and ready surrounded her, ready to fight.

The Sandwing Queen sighed, "I told you Sandstone, didn't I. Too proud to peacefully submit. Shame too, I did like the food."

Winter glanced over at the Sandwing who had spoken before, but he just silently poked his food, not looking away from his plate. Winter suddenly felt someone pull him off his seat as the very knives they had been eating with flew across the room and toward Queen Glacier.

Everything happened at once. Rainwings, out of nowhere, appeared and took down Glacier's guards, Blaze's throat was sliced by a nearby Sandwing, the knives embedded themselves into Queen Glacier, and Winter was dragged from his chair by his brother.

"Run!" Hailstorm's command shook Winter out of his shock and the two bolted, ducking under a few stray venom shots as the fighting began. They moved from the dining hall into the one of the many passages leading to the kitchens. The two pushed through the confused cooks and past servants, making a mad dash for the exit. The sounds of battle and bloodshed grew fainter as they ran and flew through the palace.

Winter caught the gleem of the projectile before Hailstorm and pushed them into a side passage. Without speaking, the two held their breaths as the sounds of armor clad dragons drew near. Seconds drew on as the noise came and passed, but the armored dragons did not turn into the passage. Winter released his held breath.

"You two, are you members of the royal family?" Winter felt Hailstorm push ahead of him, obscuring his view.

"No, now get lost Nightwing!"

"Nightwing?" Winter asked, trying to get around his brother. Sure enough, a pitch black dragon with silver scales positioned under his eyes standing no taller than his brother stood at the end of the passage.

The Nightwing looked unconvinced by Hailstorm's answer, "I'm a Nightwing, we read minds. I know you're royal."

"Then why ask?" Hailstorm growled.

The Nightwing opened his maw to respond but then shook his head, "Listen, there isn't time to explain," he took off one of his arm bands and tossed it to Hailstorm, "That is animus touched, it will protect you from all animus magic regardless of intent." The Nightwing turned to leave, "I'm sorry for all of this; I wish things had been different. Seek out Vulture of the Talons of Peace in The Scorpion Den. They can take care of you." The black dragon then ran down the hall and around the corner.

Hailstorm tentatively put the band on. After a few seconds, he turned and put it on Winter. "Don't take this off."

Winter shook his head, "No, you should have it I-"

"We don't have time for this." Hailstorm snapped, "Now come on, we have to get out of here."

Winter nodded and followed his brother out of the passage and down the hall. As they ran, Winter looked over the armband given to him by the mysterious Nightwing. It was a black material, obsidian if he had to guess, with four pearls forming a prism in the center of the band.

They ran and flew through the palace until they finally reached a large stone wall. Seeing the dead end, Winter began to panic, "Where to now?"

Hailstorm didn't respond. Instead his brother looked the wall over, searching. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Winter, Hailstorm pressed in a stone. The wall swung open, revealing a hidden passage. "This is the old servant's pass, been out of use for a few hundred years." Hailstorm explained, pushing the still dazed Winter into the passage, "It'll take us out into the Outer Circles, and then it's a few days flight to the Scoropian Den."

"Wait, we're actually following the Nightwing's advice?" Winter asked, "And the Scoropian Den is in the Sandwing Kingdom. You know, the guys who just attacked us and...murdered…"

Hailstorm and Winter stopped moving through to the passage as the adrenaline of the moment wore off and reality set in. Winter couldn't hold back his tears as he thought of his family, likely already dead. "They can't be gone," his voice was shaky, "We have to go back! They could still be alive. We-"

Hailstorm blocked his path, grabbing his shoulder and holding him steady, "Winter, they're-" Hailstorm cleared his throat, holding back his own tears, "Mom and Dad would want us to escape. Find allies. To go back would be suicide."

"But, what about Icicle?"

Hailstorm looked away, "There isn't time. We have to go now!" Winter wanted to object, but couldn't find the courage to. He nodded, wiped his tears, and followed his brother.

The tunnel ran for nearly a mile out under the city, ending in the old barracks north of the palace. The two brothers pushed their way through into a small cellar. Hailstorm immediately went to some of the shelves and looked over the stocks, "Anything pickled should still be good, see if you can find a sack."

Winter nodded. After a few moments of searching, he returned with a large empty sack. Hailstorm immediately took it and began to stuff it with different jars. "Are we really heading to the Sand Kingdom?"

Hailstorm hesitated, his right claw resting on a jar of pickled herring, "The Scorpion Den is our best bet unfortunately. The cities in the Ice Kingdom are to small and dispersed to hide in, and the Sky Kingdom might still view us as hostiles. In the Scorpion Den we can get supplies and travel south. Maybe hook up on a trade caravan to the Mud Kingdom."

"I think anywhere we go we'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"True," Hailstorm sighed, "But nevertheless, while the Sandwing Queen is here, she isn't in the Sand Kingdom. I'll bet she'll stick around here for a bit to maintain order, so that'll give us some time time either way."

Winter nodded, and as Hailstorm stuffed the last bit of food in the sack, the two took off towards the south. As they flew, Winter looked back towards the palace. Smoke rose from the palace and distant sounds of battle could be heard. Looking up, on the highest spirals where the Ice Kingdom flags usually waved, the Sand Kingdom's flags now flapped in the wind. Winter looked away. The Ice Kingdom had fallen.

Without warning, a spear flew past Winter, nicking his ear, and embedded itself in Hailstorm. His brother let out a silent scream and fell. "Hailstorm!" Winter called as he caught his falling brother. They half landed, half crashed onto a small snow embankment, ice blue blood gushing from Hailstorm's wounds. The spear pulled itself free and flew away.

"Winter…" Hailstorm gasped, weakly clutching his younger brother, "I'm, I-... sorry."

The prince closed his eyes, leaving Winter alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _5,016 AS_

The Central Administration office was a dreadful place to be. A square stone building that lacked all personality and charm near the center of the city that constantly flew the new Jade Imperial flag, in the Scorpion Den was nearly deserted. Only a few guards and low ranking scribes shuffled around the poorly lit building most days, many wishing they could be anywhere else. Most of the high ranking officials preferred to either take residents in expensive hotels on the outskirts of the city with private security or avoid the city at all cost. However, it was still the city's CA, and thus, by royal decree, was immensely important as a storage center. Leading to the locals name for it: the Scorpion's Filing Cabinet.

"Stop fidgeting." A female Sandwing dressed in the green Imperial plate armor order said, addressing her male counterpart. They both looked to be eight years of age, old enough to be drafted into the Jade Army's ever expanding ranks.

"Sorry," the male Sandwing said, adjusting his armor, "It's just that this helmet is a size too big, the neck piece keeps coming off, and-"

"Hey, cut the chatter." A voice from within one of the barrels the two pulled on a sled said, "We don't want to be searched."

"A talking barrel is going to get us searched." The female growled.

"Shh!" The male hushed, "Checkpoint up ahead."

The three fell silent as they approached two other guards (one of which was evidently drunk) guarding the entry point into the CA. "Halt!" The sober Sandwing guard barked, his armor gleaming in the afternoon sun, "What is your identification and cargo?"

"Private Beetle and my compatriot is Private Dune," the male pulling the sled answered, "and our cargo is fruit."

"Great," the inebriated guard slurred, "More food for those fruit munchers. Sands, can't they eat normal food?"

"Come now," the sober guard said, shaking his head, "We must see to it these barrels are checked."

"Take us for Talons do you?" Private 'Dune' asked.

"Of course not," the sober guard reassured, "Standard practice, I assure you. It'll only take a second."

"Ah, okay then," Private 'Beetle' remarked, "protocol."

"Yes, now stand asi-" In an instant, the sober guard found himself on his back, overtaken by 'Beetle'. 'Dune' meanwhile rushed the inebriated guard, knocking his head hard against the very building he guarded. The inebriated guard slumped, his eyes closed.

"Look into my eyes." 'Beetle' hissed, restaining the remaining Sandwing guard. The guard stopped struggling, staring blankly at 'Beetle'. "You feel relaxed, calm, trusting."

"I am relaxed, calm, trusting." The guard parroted.

"Now, when I snap my talons, you'll collect your fellow guard. He is very drunk and banged his head." 'Beetle' continued.

"Banged his head."

"Yes, you checked our cargo and let us through. Nothing is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"One, two, three." On three, 'Beetle' snapped his claws and got off the guard. The guard blinked, shook his head, smiled, and repeated the phrase "Nothing is wrong" as he picked up the knocked out guard and carried him off.

"Quibli," 'Dune' said as she moved to him, "I will never get used to you doing that."

"I know," the voice from within one of the barrels huffed, "Its creepy."

"Ah, come on guys," Quibli deflected with a deviant grin, "I can't help my charming personality." 'Dune' gave him a stern look and he relented a bit, rolling his eyes, "Fine. I suppose you have a point about it being somewhat questionable ethically, doesn't make it any less useful." The two then picked up the sled and moved inside. As they passed through into the main hall, sounds could be heard, as if they were being followed by invisible beings. The two dragons quickly moved the sled with the barrels through the empty kitchen and into the large pantry. The footfalls of invisible beings followed them in. The two dragons then took the barrel with their hidden friend off the sled and moved it out of the pantry. Three dragons suddenly appeared in the pantry, their scales a solid gray color, as typical of Rainwings in service to the Jade Empire.

"The fruit's all yours." 'Dune' said, shutting the door hard as the three Rainwings began to tear through the barrels and into the fruit. "Winter, now!"

The young Icewing needed no further command as the barrel he hid in practically exploded. It took only a few moments for Winter to get his talons under him to stand at full height. No longer was he the small dragon of two years that cowered during the Sandwing invasion, but a fully grown dragon of eight years, standing a good foot taller than his Sandwing counterparts. He wasted no time now that he had his wits, letting out a fearsome but controlled blast of ice, coating the doorknob and freezing the locking mechanism.

'Dune' moved forward and smashed the knob with a mighty wack with her tail. Winter then applied more ice to the door for good measure. "That should hold them for a while." He said, pleased with his job.

"We still need to be quick," Quibli cautioned, "No need to leave anything to chance."

"Agreed," Winter said as he stretched his body out, "By the sands was that barrel cramped." He followed his friends out of the kitchen and accepted Quibli's extra scimitar.

Fortunately there was little need for such securities, as they had planned their mission well. Most of the staff was off celebrating Reunification Day and those who were on duty where mostly accounted for. The only hole in there plan was a few scribes might come in early from the festivities (doubtful) or if a foreign dignitary was visiting ( a near impossibility). So Winter and his company ran through the empty stone halls uninterrupted.

"Strange how quiet it is," 'Dune' commented, "Not even a scribe or guard? Talk about low security."

"Well, her Imperial Highness isn't exactly worried about her oh so loyal Sandwings is she." Quibli jested, laughing a bit to himself.

"Yes," Winter growled, "instead she sends her armies out to subdue other tribes."

"Well, I guess she does that." Quibli relented, eyeing Winter uneasily, "You okay? You seem less...chill."

Winter took a deal breath, letting the pun go, "Sorry, its just that, for the first time since...that day, I have the opportunity to strike back."

Quibli nodded, "Well, don't get your hopes up. Most likely it will be useless census data or-"

"Guard!" 'Dune' said, turning to them, "Quick, in here!" The trio swiftly entered a nearby room. Closing the door, Winter leaned against it, listening intently."

"Did you hear about the new contraption they developed? Some sort of giant bow?"

"Yeah, I've actually seen it. Don't know exactly how effective it'll be. Takes too long to load."

"Yeah so I was thinking, what if they made them really small, like so anyone could hold and fire it."

"Ha! A miniature ballista, how would that even work? Perhaps leave the thinking to the scribes…"

Winter continued to listen for a few more minutes, but the guards where far out of ear ear shot. "Coast's clear."

Quibli let out a sigh of relief, "That was a close one. Good call Onyx."

'Dune' glared at him, "You're not supposed to use my real name on missions sand brain!"

"Sorry," Quibli said, "But no harm, no fault. Come on, let's look around in this room."

Winter gazed across the plain room. It had a few bookshelves packed full of censuses and tax codes, a small desk towards the middle of the room with a few papers and an abacus on it, and a small cactus growing under the window. "Great, a tax collector's room. You can feel the depression in the air."

Quibli started to look over the bookshelves while Winter and Onyx continued on to the desk, "Tax returns, tax codes, tax notes, nothing but boredom and depression here."

"Focus," Onyx chided, "If there isn't anything of note, we'll move on."

Winter sifted through tax notes and trade agreements, eventually coming upon a prison manifest, "Hey, here's something!"

Quibli and Onyx turned to him, "What is it?" They asked almost in unison.

"A prison manifest," Winter explained, "For the Fortress. Some high class prisoners there."

Quibli peard over his shoulder, scanning the document, "I recognize some of these names. They have a few Talons locked up."

"I wonder if Orca knows about the three Seawings on the registry?" Onyx commented, taking one of the pages of the manifest.

Winter gasped, "They have a Nightwing!"

Quibli and Onyx looked at him with disbelief, "No way!" Quibli said, now looking at the spot Winter was, "But how?"

"One must have got caught outside the Shroud." Onyx suggested.

"Well obviously," Winter said, "though I didn't think those sand bellied snakes ever left there little kingdom."

"Sand bellied snakes? Really?" Quibli shook his head, "See, you're trying way to hard there."

"I wonder what the Empress is going to do with her." Winter thought allowed, ignoring Quibli.

"Her?" Onyx questioned.

"Yeah, 'Nightwing: Female. In good health. Silver scales under eyes. Estimated to be about eight years of age.'" Winter read.

"Hmm, a Nightwing could be a great asset to the Talons."

"And now we know where their holding Talons, and who's been captured," Quibli added.

"You know," Onyx continued, "If we were to infiltrate the Fortress…"

"Absolutely not!" Winter huffed, "We would be caught before we set one claw upon the thing. Besides, Vulture will get worried if we're not back soon."

"Oh darn," Quibli sighed, "I forgot my coin pouch. He'll be hard pressed to believe we went out for groceries."

"You two aren't thinking big enough," Onyx said, "We have here something that could turn the tide in our favor. A Nightwing! Imagine having that kind of power on our side!"

"And just how are three dragons barely older than dragonets supposed to infiltrate the Fortress?"

"Well," Onyx said, clearing her throat, "We've gotten this far, haven't we?"

"Correlation is not causation," Quibli quipped, "Regardless of what we decide, we need to-"

"Just hold on a sec, I need to get something from Scribe Sandheart's desk." The voice came from the other side of the door.

For a moment they all froze before Onyx pushed them to action with a quick command to hide. Winter quickly dashed to the nearby closet and dove behind the door. The closet was, surprise surprise, filled with more documents and tax books, likely stored for posterity's sake. Winter heard the door open and a dragon enter, humming a small tune he didn't recognize. Curious, Winter bent down and peeked through the keyhole out into the room.

His vision was mostly obscured, and he was only able to make out the outline of the desk and a dragon walking towards it, still humming his tune. Winter heard the dragon pull up the seat and begin to look through the piles of papers scattered on the desk. "I wish Sandheart didn't have so many tax filings." The dragon muttered in a distinctly male voice, and Winter agreed with the sentiment on tax papers. Why any dragon in Pyrhia need this much paperwork was beyond him.

The dragon sifting through papers sighed in frustration. "Hey," A voice called from beyond the door, "Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah, just struggling to find the manifest," the dragon responded, "You go on without me. I could be a bit."

"Okay. Remember, be at the hotel by five. Don't want you going off and getting into trouble like Hightide."

"Me, get into trouble," the dragon sitting at the desk feigned insult, "Impossible."

The other dragon beyond the door chuckled and walked away. The dragon sitting at the desk sighed and continued to shift through papers. Winter sighed silently, thankful that the other dragon was gone. Now, if their luck where to hold, the other dragon would leave, and they could make a quick exit.

"This could take years," the dragon at the desk complained, putting aside more papers, "I wonder if he filed it." The dragon seemed to take some time pondering. Then the dragon unexpected reached into the small pouch he carried around his neck and fetched a piece of coral, "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner!" He exclaimed, "Find the Prison Manifest for the Fortress."

To Winters shock, the coral zoomed out of the dragons hands and towards his hiding spot. Reflexively, he clenched his talon, and found that the manifest was still there. "Ah ha!" The dragon laughed, "That probably saved days of searching, even if Sandheart had helped."

Winter began to panic. He was squeezed between a filing cabinet and a stack of books. He tried to reposition himself so he could grab his scimitar, but before he could the closet door was flung open and a stunned Seawings stood slack-jawed.

"Uh, Wa-" Bang!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Seawings crumpled to the floor. "Onyx, what in the great desert where you thinking?" Quibli asked, coming out of his hiding place.

"He's seen Winter," Onyx explained, "I couldn't just let him give away our position. Besides, he'll just wake up in a few hours not knowing what happened and-"

The Seawings gave a little cry and held his head in his claws, "Oh, by the deepest sea trenches. My head!" He began to paw through his satchel, tears welling in his eyes.

"Well, now what?" Winter asked, stepping over the Seawing, "Should we hit him again?'

"Please don't," the poor Seawing groaned, shifting away from him, "I- I won't tell."

"This is a difficult position," Quibli said, "Though, I don't think it can be helped. Let's just go."

Onyx nodded, "We've delayed long enough. Winter, you-"

"Talons!" Winter turned to the see a Sandwing standing in the doorway, "Quick! Talons in my study!"

"By the sands," Winter muttered, dropping the manifest and charged the Sandwing. The scribe, despite being older and a good few feet taller, cowered. Winter tackled the Sandwing, but it was too late. Three armored Sandwing guards rounded the corner, scimitars drawn.

Quibli and Onyx joined him and they also drew their scimitars. Winter let the scribe go, and the Sandwing wasted no time, running away screaming behind the guards. After the scribe had fled, the guards advanced. The hall provided little room to maneuver, forcing Winter to duck as a guard flew overhead to face Quibli and cut off their escape. Onyx locked blades with another guard and they retreated into the scribe's office. Winter was left to face the largest guard, who had a twisted grin on his face.

"Been some time since I got to skewer a Talon," the guard sneered and then advanced.

"Going to be a little bit longer yet." Winter growled, holding his scimitar in his right talon, eyeing the Sandwing's tail barb warily. He remember well the time Quibli had accidentally stung him during training a few years ago and how close he'd been to death; he wouldn't be caught by it again.

The Sandwing charged, trying to knock his scimitar out of Winter's talon. Winter backed up, deflecting the wild swing with his blade. He tried a counter, slashing at the joints in the Sandwing's armor. However, the guard deflected the blade with his armored wing.

Winter was forced back as the guard bore down upon him. Each strike Winter countered with was deflected by the guard, using his armor to his advantage. However, Winter had been training with a scimitar since he arrived in the city, and his skill easily surpassed the guard's. With a well timed slash, Winter made a superficial cut into the guard's arm. Not deep enough to cause serious harm, but deep enough to cause pain.

The guard dropped his scimitar and roared with pain. Winter took advantage of this, tackling the guard and pressing down on his throat. The guard thrashed about for a bit before passing out. Winter withdrew and turned to check on his friends.

Onyx had disarmed her opponent, holding him at the end of her scimitar. Quibli had somehow tricked his feo into a nearby room and jammed the door. Onyx lifted her scimitar and struck the guard with it's hilt, knocking him out. She then returned it to her scabbard and turned to them. "Come on, before more show up!"

"Err, right," Quibli said, sheathing his scimitar, "but what about the Seawing."

Winter looked around the room, "He's already gone," he said as he stashed his sword in his bag, already regretting forgetting his own scabbard, "And he's no longer our problem."

"Exactly," Onyx hissed, "now let's go!"

The three dragons turned and ran. Having their first method of escape cut off, they turned to plan b: getting to the roof and flying through the city, hoping to escape in the festivities. As they ran up the stair and through the door to the roof, that plan also fell apart as a hail of arrows rained down, forcing them to duck back behind the door.

"Scorpions," Winter cursed, "We can't escape by flight."

"I think we've been caught." Quibli admitted.

"No, we can't get caught," Onyx said, panic in her voice, "If we do, we won't escape. No one escapes."

"Maybe we'll be the first." Quibli said with a small grin.

"Regardless," Winter said, "We can't stay here, perhaps we can force our way out."

The three then turned and charged back down the tunnel. They passed the guards they had trapped and/or knocked out and back down the stairs to the first level to be greeted by three Rainwings and an angry looking Sandwing guard. One of the Rainwings spat venom, forcing Winter to move behind Quibli who blocked it with his armored wing.

"Stay, don't fire unless I give the command." The guard growled, stepping forward, "You three, put your swords at my talons and surrender."

"Or," Quibli said, putting on his hypnotic voice, "You'll put your weapon at our feet and-"

"Rainwing one, fire!" Quibli ducked behind his armored wing as more venom harmlessly struck the platemail, "Weapons, now."

There was no route of escape, Winter realized. They had been caught in a trap, like a desert fox eager for a easy meal. He reached into his pouch and tossed his scimitar at the guard's feet. Quibli did the same. Onyx hesitated, holding the blade for a bit before the guard made one last threat. Growling, Onyx tossed her scimitar to the ground.

"Now, then, under the authority bestowed upon me by the Empress of Jade, I place you there under arrest pinning trial for treason against the Empire. May the sands judge your bones."

After the guard and his Rainwing lackies stripped Quibli and Onyx of their armor and Winter of his pouch, the three where escorted upwards. There the guard and a few scribes discussed what to do. They were unsure where to store their prisoners now that they had them. For some reason they refused to take the prisoners to the guardhouse or the actual prison in the city. The guard wanted to immediately set out towards the Fortress, but the three scribes assembled brought up logistical concerns, and in the end not much was accomplished.

That suited Winter just fine. When they were eventually thrown into separate rooms so that their captors could continue to converse, he was glad to have a moment to himself. He immediately paced the room, checking for secret passages or hidden ways, but the "Filing Cabinet" wasn't built with those things in mind. Instead everything fit together almost perfectly in a mathematical way that made Winter respect whoever designed it and the dragons who had built it.

Eventually he settled on trying to listen to the conversations of those outside. He could here the breathing of a guard stationed at his door, but no chatter. Their squabbling captors must have moved on, likely involving high-ups. Winter listened regardless, hoping to catch any hint of his friends whereabouts. Of everything that had happened, being separated from Quibli and Onyx was the most troubling. The three of them could wiggle out of almost all situations, but apart he felt like a two year old dragonet watching his world tear apart.

Winter sighed, moved to a corner, and picked up a slate that had been left in the room. He looked it over, discovering it had a dividing line in the middle with the words "Sending" on one side and "Receiving" on the other. Idly, he sketched on the "Sending" with a piece of chalk, sighing loudly. He hadn't expected the board to write back on the "Receiving" side. _Fin! Is that you? They caught me with my half of the prison manifest!_

Winter stared at the board, alarm bells ringing in his head. This had to be animus touched, and someone was using it to send messages. Someone who was also caught. He stared at the slate, wondering what to write. Winter took a deep breath and sighed. If Quibli were here, he'd be able to read this dragon like an open book. Winter, however, knew it would be best for him to be straight forward. _I'm not Fin. I am an Icewing named Winter, also caught by the Sandwing guards._

Winter waited for a few minutes until the previous message on the "Receiving" side erased itself and a new one appeared. _You wouldn't happen to be the Icewing from before? Had piece of the manifest?_

Winter erased his side of the board and began to write back. _Yeah, so that makes you the Seawing from before! Sorry about Onyx hitting you in the head. Spur of the moment thing._

 _Your not a sorry as my head is._ Winter laughed a bit as that piece of the message came through. At least the Seawing had good humor about it. _Darn Sandwings, jumped me before I could escape. How about you._

 _They blocked our best route with a hail of arrows._

 _They really didn't want you to escape._

 _I suppose not. Hey, forgot to ask, what's your name._

 _Turtle_

 _Well Turtle, why are you here after a prison manifest?_

 _I was sent by my sister. She suspects that a few Seawings who went missing a few months ago are being held by the Empress._

Winter paused for a moment, mulling over the information. The Seawings had only been spared conquest because of their location and the fact that their Queen, Orca, was an animus. Both Sandstorm and Orca knew a full on animus battle could destroy all of Pyrrhia. Instead, they settled on an uneasy peace. _Does that make you a spy?_

The slate remained blank for a few minutes, but eventually Turtle wrote back, _I guess so. Heh, Agent Turtle of Her Majesty's Secret Service. Has a cool ring to it._

 _Sounds like a story._ Winter wrote back. He knew he really should be working on escaping, but he doubted there was a way out and being temporary pen-pals definitely took his mind off his predicament. _Like one of those you buy from a scroll vender_

 _Oh that would be so cool. Hey, maybe if we get out we could make it a awesome story!_

 _Yeah, I don't think we'll have to worry about that any time soon._

 _Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I'm working on it now._

Winter dropped his chalk. Cursing to himself, he scrambled to catch it. With it back in his talons, he returned to the slate. _What! How?_

 _My sister gave me some enchanted gadgets incase things went south. Fortunately, they're concealed within my satchel. It's enchanted as well to be unnoticeable._

Winter contemplated this for a bit. It disturbed him that the Seawing Queen was using her magic so often. He had witnessed first talon what a mad animus could do. _That's great. So, get us out._

 _I will, as soon as we're taken to the Fortress._

"What!" Winter eyed the statement in shock. Escaping the there current predicament was one thing, but the Fortress was another. _Are you insane? The Fortress is inescapable!_

 _Don't worry, animus enchanted things, remember._

 _Even with magic it_ -

The door swung open with a crash. Winter dropped the slate and turned to see two guards dressed in armor approach him. "Don't try anything." one of the guards growled, "You'll be coming with us."

The other held a steel collar and chain. Winter growled and backed away, feeling his frost breath build up inside him. As tempting as it was to release it, Winter held back. A Rainwing was likely nearby, and he didn't fancy his chances against their venom. Even if there wasn't one, he knew the odds were stacked against him. He felt the cold steel clamp around him and the guards drag him through the hall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quibli and Onyx in a similar predicament. Ahead of him, he saw the Seawing dragged out as well. He turned and gave Winter a quick wink before being jerked forward. Winter couldn't help but feel as if he was doomed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normally, it took three days to travel from the Scorpion Den to the Fortress. However, with the frequent stops and guard rotations at every one, it took them eight days. Eight entire days of the sun mercilessly burning him during the day and his friends nearly freezing at night. Eight days of near water deprivation, of being tugged around like cattle by the collar, and being constantly watched, thus prevented from talking to his friends. By the time the spiked walls of the Fortress where sighted, he was almost glad to be there.

He knew better, though. No one escaped from the Fortress. The former Sandwing capital had been renovated throughout the war by Burn to guard against enemies, and the Empress had only upgraded the fortifications since then. Over 30 square miles in size, the oasis city was the most populous city in the Sand Kingdom with over nine-thousand dragons residing within the walls. As they flew over the first layer of walls, Winter could see the long dried blood stains from the war.

Their captors tugged them down to the far side of the city, passing rows of small adobes made from dried clay. Once they had landed in front of a large gated section of the city, the guards ( this batch where from some oasis village near the capital) gave their chain over to a Fortress guard and, after a brief explication, left. The steel gates in front of them swung open and they were pulled into the cities prison. The Fortress's prison complex was the largest in Pyrriah, hosting several criminals and enemies of the state. It was a sandstone building that stood four stories tall and had only one entry point, the main door. No other opening to the outside world existed, no window, no other door, not even a crack in the structure. The entire structure had been animus touched.

The main doors swung open and Winter was hit by a horrid stench, nearly blinding him for a few seconds. Against his will, the guards dragged him and the rest of his unfortunate company into the a large room guarded by three stone dragons. They moved seamlessly towards them, taking the chain from the guards as the guards in turn practically ran out of the building. Winter felt his heart beat furiously in his chest, anger rising in the form of frost breath in his throat. He almost unleashed his breath attack on the lead, but stopped when he felt the collar drop from his neck. He looked around confused, only to see his friends cowering, covering their ears.

"What's wrong with them?" Winter asked, trying to move over to Quibli.

A Sandscript moved in front of him and knocked him to the floor. The impact stung, but he was mostly undamaged. "Interesting, the Icewing appears to be immune." It said in a deep, echoing voice, "We should keep him in the special chamber with the Nightwing."

"What of the rest?" one of the other Sandscripts asked in the same unnatural voice.

"Take them to the regular cells to be interrogated." the one holding Winter down said, "I'll handle the Icewing."

Winter growled, trying to wrestle himself free, "Put me down you yellow-bellied snake! What did you do to them? I swear by the great ice dragon I will pull you limb from limb!"

"That would indeed be a sight to behold," The Sandscript said as it hauled Winter up and reattached the collar, "As for your friends, the real question is what have you done to yourself." The stone dragon gave the chain a tug and Winter, still trying to make sense of his surroundings, fell face first on the ground. The Sandscript did not pause and hauled the young dragon through one of the doors and down several flights of stairs.

Eventually, Winter was able to gain his footing and walk behind the Sandscript. As they descended Winter noted the sounds of agony and despair echoing through the building, "What are you doing to everyone?"

"The building has been enchanted," the Sandscript explained, "Every decent causes more pain to living beings. Do not fret for your friends, they will be held in the highest levels until their trial."

"Why doesn't it affect you?"

"Living things." The Sandscript sighed. Winter was slightly taken aback by the longing in the monster's voice. He didn't think Sandscripts could have emotion. Moreover, why would the Empress give them emotion.

"Where are you taking me?" Winter asked, abandoning that trail of thought.

"Down." Was the only response he received, even upon further inquiry. After they passed the fifth flight downwards, the sounds of other dragons stopped and the Sandscript opened the door. It lead into a long hallway about fifty wingspans in length with a large wooden door at the end. As the Sandscript lead Winter through the hallway, he observed that every ten wingspans there was a cage on either side of the hallway. Of the ten cages, seven had occupants. There were two Seawings, three Icewings, one Sandwing, and one Mudwing. They were all emaciated, eyes sunken in and still as the dead. Each one stared into oblivion and did nothing as they passed.

Winter shivered, "What has been done to them?"

"Pain." It respond, the beginnings of sympathy in his voice, "These seven attempted to assassinate our Empress. She was most displeased." It tugged him along till it reached the door at the end of the hallway. "Enter."

Winter looked at the door and took a deep breath, whatever was within he would deal with. The Sandscript took off his collar and he pushed the door open. The room was of standard size for a bedroom, a bit bigger than Winter's own room back at Vulture's mansion. It possed a few large pillows positioned on an ornate rug, a low table, a scroll shelf sparsely filled, and a large bed. Of course the main feature of the room was its occupant; a Nightwing.

She was lying on the bed, a scroll laid out before her, when Winter was pushed into the room by the Sandscript. She looked up from her scroll and met his icy blue eyes with her soft magenta, a soft smile on her lips. She locked to be around the same age as him. She had dark purple scales along most of her body with dark blue scales along her neck and belly. Her wings where magenta, like her eyes, and had dark blue swirls. And, of course, she had the silver eye scales all Nightwings, at least to Winter's knowledge, possessed. The Sandscript slammed the door shut.

"Uhm, hi." Winter said, unsteady. When he had still been Prince Winter, he had been taught that the Nightwings where deceptive, power-hungry, and evil. However, it was thanks to a Nightwing that he lived, and Vulture had insisted that Nightwings where no more evil than other tribe. Subconsciously he rubbed the obsidian band.

"That's what is blocking the animus magic, isn't it?" The Nightwing asked, leaning up from the bed. Her voice had surprised him. He didn't know what he'd expected, but genuine couroucity wasn't what he'd thought he'd hear.

"Oh, err, how did you know?"

She tapped her earing, "Cause I have a similar object enchanted to protect the wearer."

"So, uhm, how did you get caught then?"

The Nightwing gave a knowing smile, "How about we introduce ourselves first?"

"Yes," Winter mentally shook himself out of his shock, "I'm Pri-, I mean Winter. Just Winter." He thanked the Great Ice Dragon that Quibli wasn't here to fall over laughing. It was an old and dangerous habit to use his Prince title, one he thought he had kicked long ago.

"Really, Just Winter," the Nightwing laughed, "So should I call you Just or Winter."

"Winter," He felt his face heat up, "Um, your name?"

"Timekeeper." She reached out a talon and Winter shook it, "Nice to meet you, Winter."

"Err, thanks." Winter said, letting go of her talon, "So, ah, why are you here?"

Timekeeper smiled the same smile Onyx did when she had pulled something brilliant off, but Winter liked her take on the face better than Onyx's, "I wanted to."

Winter have her an incredulous look, "You wanted to come here? I mean, your accommodations aren't that bad but I think a regular hotel wouldn't throw in unexpected guest."

She laughed again, "Well, the accommodations do leave something to be desired. Don't try the room service, it's far to pricey."

Winter grinned, but refocused on the matter at talon, "But really, why are you here in this prison."

"To meet up with you."

Winter blinked, "How-"

"Oh, I can see the future too," Timekeeper stated that as if it was a mundane, mundane fact, "Well, a bit into the future. Everything past a few days starts to get blurry. Too many possibilities twisted up in a not. But this one I followed, the ones involving me are always the easiest to follow."

"Okay, so some Nightwing thing?" Winter asked, hoping to get a more direct answer.

"Well, kinda." Timekeeper said, "I came here of my own accord, but the Nightwings do not support the Jade Empire."

Winter sighed. He couldn't count the times Vulture had ranted about how the Nightwings doing nothing was worse than them doing something, "Well, okay. So what did you, ah, see to make you come here?"

"I saw how to free the Ice Kingdom." Her words hit him like lightning. He knew things in the Ice Kingdom where bad, and if there was some way to free his fellow Icewings…

"I'll help anyway I can, after we free my friends of course."

She nodded, "Of course. We shouldn't tally hear, Prince Winter."

Winter felt his face flush, "How did you-"

"I can read minds. All Nightwings with silver scales under their eyes can."

Winter laughed nervously, "Could you please not do that."

Timekeeper's face dropped, "Oh, yeah, sorry. I sometimes forget that others find it unnerving."

Winter made a mental effort to clear his head, "Well, what's the plan?"

"First we need to make it to Turtle, the Seawing you came with. He has a few animus touched objects that we will need."

Winter nodded, wondering if she knew Turtle from mind reading or her prophecy powers, "That makes sense, I guess. Now, how do we do that?"

Timekeeper pointed to the lock, "Freeze and break it."

Winter stared at the door, "It's that simple?"

Timekeeper nodded and Winter took a deep breath, summoning his frost breath, holding it until he had to breath again. With a mighty heave, Winter breathed out a small blizzard, covering the door with ice. He then took a few steps backwards and charged the door, leading with his shoulder. The door fell off its hinges with a resonating crack.

"Good," Timekeeper said as she stepped through the broken door, "Now, onwards to the fireworks show."

"Wait," Winter said as he followed her out of the room, "What fireworks show."

"The one where about to create." Timekeeper said with a toothy grin.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The continuing existence of a Sandscript was simple: follow whatever the orders of the Empress or one barring her symbol gave. For S-198, those orders where to oversee and maintain the Fortress Prison. This, of course, was a simple task thanks to the beloved Empress's magic. It only had to guard, and that was easy. Sometimes it had anomalous thoughts of doing something, anything different then guarding, but those where easy to quash. If it was incredibly lucky and given a new assignment, then so be it. It would accomplish that goal with the same efficiency it applied to guarding. Though S-198 had to admit, it itched for action.

When a resounding boom went off somewhere below the floor it currently guarded, S-198 seemingly had his wish. With incredible poise and agility the one ton stone dragon rushed down the stairs and towards the comotion. Its ruby eyes gleamed in the torch light as he descended, ready for the whatever dared to attack its Empress's fortress.

"Careful, you'll bring the entire building on top of us!" S-198 recognized the voice has the Nightwing prisoner. The fact she escaped hardly surprised it, Nightwings where very tricky.

"This was your idea!" S-198 wagered a guess that this voice belonged to Icewing they recently captured. In hindsight, S-209's idea of sticking them in a room together was probably a bad one. Nevertheless, their escapades would soon come to an end.

S-198 jumped down the last few stairs, charging through the door to the armory. "Seize at once, prisoners, and return to-" S-198 didn't know his ears could ring, nor that its head was susceptible to explosives. Flashes of colored light dancened in front of his ruby eyes as they scattered on the floor. His stone body recoiled, crashing into a weapons rack.

"Wow," the Icewing said, grabbing more fireworks, "These pack a punch. Why are they here anyway?"

"I don't know, I just knew they were here."

If S-198 still had a mouth it would have sighed in frustration. The fireworks were for the Empress's arrival next week for the Bazaar Festival. He hoped the escapees wouldn't take all the fireworks, otherwise it would have to fill out a mountain of forms for more. Come to think of it, this whole situation was likely to result in a mountain of paperwork. Maybe he wouldn't be reformed until after someone else took care of it.

"Here, grab some of the big ones."

"The ones with the warning label I assume."

"Definitely," the Icewing moved passed one of its ruby eyes, "Uh, the things body is still moving."

Again S-198 would have sighed in frustration if he only had the parts to do so. It was trying to regain control of its body, however this was difficult without a frame of reference. It only resulted in knocking over a few sets of armor.

"I can still feel its consciousness." The Nightwing said, shivering, "How did it survive the blast."

"Let's not wait around and ask it, come on." The Icewing said, stepping out of the armory, "We still have a lot of work to do."

S-198 felt the Icewing move its body out of the way, complaining about how heavy it was. The two then ran up the stairs leading to the waiting cells, leaving it to its thoughts. A few minutes later, a second bang echoed through the building, and S-198 hoped that the rocket had hit S-209; this was all its fault.

Winter was, admittedly, enjoying this turn around in fortune. It was one thing tell escape, it was another to do so and take a few unholy abominations out in the process. "And another one bites the sands."

"What?" Timekeeper gave him a questioning look as they moved the still second Sandscript body out of their path, "Is that even a phrase?"

"Sure it is." Winter insisted, "Like, you know, when someone dies they bite the sand."

"But it's still alive."

Winter took a moment to contemplate this fact, "You don't think they feel pain, do you."

"No," Timekeeper sighed, "I'd sense it if they did."

"Right, mind reader," With one last heave, they pushed the stone dragon into a corner and continued into the next room, "Hey, um, so, about that. You read minds?"

"Well, yes."

"Are you reading mine?"

Timekeeper looked at the ground, blushing, "I've peaked."

Winter was unsure how to respond, he definitely didn't want anyone reading his thoughts. However, if he had the power to, wouldn't he be at least a bit curious. He had to put this aside for a moment, finding Quibli and Onyx was the priority "Let's discuss this later. We need to find everyone else."

Timekeeper nodded, "This way." They rounded the next corner and proceeded to the next set of stairs. By the time they had scaled another two sets of stairs, Winter was convinced that their inclusion was part of the prisons torture system.

As he pulled himself over the last stair, he came face to face with another Sandscript, "You're not supposed t-" Winter let lose a flurry of his ice breath on to the guard. It recoiled, and Winter used the opportunity to spring forward and pin the stone behemoth to the ground. Working quickly, he grabbed one of the larger fire-sparklers from Timekeeper and shoved it in the ice coated mouth of the Sandscript.

"Winter," As he struck the match, he looked up, searching for the owner of the voice. Behind the bars in front of him lay Quibli, Onyx, and the Seawing from before (Turtle? Salmon?), holding their heads in pain. Without hesitation, Winter lit the fire-sparkler and backed away.

With a boom the Sandscript's head and upper neck was reduced to fine dust. Grabbing the keys from the hook by the door, Winter quickly opened the iron bars his friends where trapped behind, "Are you alright? Can you move?"

Timekeeper stepped around him, "Turtle, where is your pouch. You have an expanding marble correct?"

The Seawing looked confused, "I-, what? My pouch." He pawed at the bag tied to the necklace around his neck. Timekeeper sighed and opened it for him.

"Who's the Nightwing?" Quibli asked, wincing as he got up.

"I'm Timekeeper," she answered, waiting patiently as Turtle slowly rummaged through the pouch.

"Timekeeper, got it." Onyx said, also managing to stand, "How can you two stand to think with the awful noise this place makes?"

"I-"

"Winter has that band that protects him from animus magic," Quibli answered for Winter, "And I suppose Timekeeper has something similar."

Timekeeper gave Quibli a smile as she took the marble from Turtle's talons, "You're very quick. How did you guess that?"

Quibli smiled back, "Process of elimination."

Winter wasn't quite sure why, but he felt a pang of jealousy. "Yeah, well, we need to get them out of here."

They all nodded, and Timekeeper took the marble and jammed it into a small crack in the wall, "Everyone, stand back." Winter and Quibli took several steps back and Onyx dragged Turtle. Timekeeper cleared her throat and shouted "Coral Eater!"

The marble went from the size of a coin to the size a boulder in the span of a second. The wall practically exploded, letting sunlight stream in. Everyone had to look away, letting their eyes adjust from the torch light. The marble could be heard falling through the hole and onto the ground bellow with an earth shattering thud.

"Why would you have something like that?" Onyx asked.

"It was for a prank." Turtle defended in a small voice. He then turned to Timekeeper, "How did you know the phrase to make it big?"

"I can read minds," she admitted, "but we don't have time for this. We've got to leave now."

"I agree." Quibli and Winter said nearly in unison. This caused Quibli to laugh and Onyx to roll her eyes.

Timekeeper was the first to take to the skies, followed swiftly by Winter. As he ascended in altitude, he got a good look at the city. Now that he was no longer in chains, it seemed a bit nicer, seeing the many oasis gardens sprinkled administ the homes and shops. Upon the crest of the hill was the Sandwing Palace. Though it lacked a queen constantly residing in it, it was still well kept, shining above the city like a beacon.

"It kinda looks nice from here." Winter commented.

"Yeah, it is." He turned to see Timekeeper flying next to him. Further behind he could see Quibli, Onyx and Tutle some distance behind. Sirens began to ring throughout the city, but Winter doubted they could catch them by this point. Once they had put a comfortable distance between them and the city, he slowed his pace and landed at a small oasis to allow the others to catch up.

"We'll have to verr north-west towards the border mountains," Quibli said once they all had landed and drank some water.

"We won't make it before nightfall," Onyx countered, "Its another three days flight and few oases along the way. We should head due east. The Sky Kingdom has plenty of hiding places."

"No." Timekeeper said, "Listen, I know we just met but we have to fly due west."

Quibli gave a small laugh, "No, that leads to the coastal cities. We'd be caught for sure. I agree with Onyx. With luck we'll make it to the border and-"

"She can see the future Quibli." Winter interrupted. He glanced at Timekeeper and she nodded, "We should hear this out."

Quibli frowned, "You can see the future and read minds. That hardly seems fair."

"So it's true!" Winter had nearly forgotten about their Seawing accompless. He turned to see Turtle beaming with excitement, "Nightwings really do have all those powers! Your read minds and see the future? You can disappear into shadow? You all drink blood?"

Timekeeper gave Turtle an incredulous look, "Drink blood? Where under the Three Moons did you hear such a thing. I can assure you I do not drink blood."

Onyx stifled a laugh, "I've never heard that either. Mind reading and prophecy, yes. Blood drinking, no."

Turtle blushed in embarrassment and mumbled, "Oh, sorry. I, um, may have read some stories…"

"Regardless," Quibli sighed, "How accurate is your future sight anyway?"

"We escaped didn't we?"

"Well, you got caught." Onyx countered.

"But she wanted to get caught so she could get us out." Winter said. He glanced over at Timekeeper and she nodded.

"I still don't like it," Quibli growled, "how far can you see?"

"A few days," Timkeeper admitted, "A week if I have time to really explore, but anything past that is muddled."

Quibli mumbled something, but Winter ignored him. He knew this was their best shot at getting out of danger. "Listen," he implored, "she is the reason we escaped. So obviously we can trust that her future-sight is accurate."

Onyx seemed to ponder his words for a moment, looking between him and Quibli. "Alright," She said at last, "we need to move. It won't take much longer for those back in the city to figure out what happened and send out search parties. We also need someplace close. What is this place you have in mind Timekeeper?"

"Her name is Jerboa," Timekeeper explained, "She has helped me before, and she will again."

"Wait, Jerboa," Quibli scoffed, "The ancient Sandwing animus."

"No, her daughter."

Onyx shook her head, "She would be over two-thousand years old. There is no-"

"Animus magic." Turtle muttered. Everyone turned to him and the Seawing continued, "It would just take one spell, and poof, immortality."

Quibli shivered, "Do you think the Empress has made herself immortal."

"It sounds like something she'd do." Winter said.

Timekeeper suddenly jerked, shaking her head, "We need to decide now!"

"I say we seek out this Jerboa," Onyx declared, "If she has magic…"

"Fine," Quibli relented, "Let's get going then."

"To Jerboa." Winter confirmed, and they took off.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Winter hummed to himself as he set the table. Five plates, five sets of silverware, five napkins, all ready to be used. The room was large, but not overly so. Appropriate for relatives of the Queen.

"Hey," his brother, Hailstorm called from the kitchen, "You almost done in there? Mother and father should be back any minute."

"Yeah, I am." Winter responded, "Sands, are they going to be surprised."

"Hey, it's a celebration," Hailstorm said, coming into the room with a fish platter balanced on his head, "Of the end of the war."

"One you're going to ruin by showing off," Winter laughed, carefully taking the platter and setting it in the center of the table, "So, the war is over."

"Yep," Hailstorm grinned, "They all heard of the amazing young Icewing prince about to become old enough to join his amazing brother and decided to call it a day."

Winter rolled his eyes, "And it wasn't because of a usurper swooping in with a Rainwing army."

Hailstorm was quite for a moment, "I wonder why the laziest tribe up a decided to join the war out of the blue?"

Winter shrugged, "Next thing you know maybe the Nightwings will put down the shroud."

"And maybe we'll knock down our wall," Hailstorm snorted, "They wouldn't dare. That ancient treaty we have with the Seawings still stands."

"Hey, it would give me a chance to prove myself." Winter declared, puffing out his chest slightly, "I could take down seven Nightwings at once."

Hailstorm gave a him a pat on the head, "I'm sure you could."

Winter opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off be a knock at the door. Hailstorm looked confused and walked over to answer it. The door through itself open and a spear soared through it, embedding itself into Hailstorm.

Hailstorm collapsed with a thud. Winter screamed in furry, trying to run towards him but was being forced back. All around him was sand that kept slipping under his claws and preventing him from gaining any ground. "Hailstorm!" he cried as his brother slipped further away, "Hailstorm."

* * *

Cold water shook him awake, "Who, what!?" Winter was up with lightning speed, reaching for the spear that was always stored near his bed; however his claws only met sand. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he made out a very concerned Qibli holding an empty bucket in the middle of a small room with three beds, a nightstand, and a small bookshelf sparsely filled. The room was made of wood, though sand had drifted into the house and covered the floor.

"You were having the nightmare," Qibli's voice was laced with concern, "You know, the one where-"

"I know the one." Winter snapped, shaking himself off, "I just had it. Where are we?"

"Where at Jerboa's," Qibli said, putting the bucket down, "You had a heat stroke yesterday before we arrived. You should be more careful."

 _A heat stroke?_ , Winter thought to himself, _I don't remember it._ "Well, sorry." he said, now out of the bed, "So, how is this Jerboa?"

Qibli hesitated, "I think she may be mad. Like, lock up in a clinic mad."

"Well that's just great." Winter sighed.

"She keeps referring to me as 'Blood Touched' and to Timekeeper as 'Shard'," Qibli explained, "And she somehow knows you and Onyx are royalty."

"How?" Winter asked, alarmed. His lineage was a secret known to only a few, and none where two-millennia old dragons, "How could she-"

"She is an animus," Qibli interjected, "I suppose she has some sort of truth enchantment or something."

Winter sighed. If there was one thing he could eliminate from existence it would be animus magic. Whenever it was involved it created trouble, "I suppose I'm going to have to meet her."

"Before we leave, yes." Qibli motioned for Winter to follow. They both exited the room and entered a larger dining room with a low table and pillows set up around it. Tutle and Timekeeper where already eating what looked like some sort of soup. They both looked rested, but a bit disturbed.

Winter took a seat next to Timekeeper in front of a still warm bowl of reddish soup, "Uhm, hey."

Timekeeper shook, startled, "Oh, Winter. You alright?"

Winter nodded and took a sip of the soup. It was bland and tasteless, and far to warm for Winter's liking. "When did I lose consciousness yesterday?"

"About midday." Timekeeper said, stirring her soup with a spoon, "You kinda just, fell. It was frightening. I didn't see it coming."

He nodded, "It was probably sudden. I don't even remember-"

"No, you don't understand," Timekeeper interrupted, "I didn't see it in the future, and I should have. I was so focused on what was in the distance that I overlooked everything close to us. It was a stupid mistake, a rookie mistake. I was trained better."

Winter, still getting used to the idea of dragons seeing the future, shuddered, "Do you have to look into my future. Its-"

"What if I see you dead?" Timekeeper interrupted, "What if I see you or Qibli or Onyx or Turtle make a critical mistake. And it's not like I can just choice what futures I see. I have to see all of them I can. If only my sight wasn't so limited."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Winter decided to change topics, "So, how is Jerboa?"

Qibli snorted, causing everyone to look in his direction, "This Jerboa is apparently talking to us one by one giving us "truths" about ourselves like some sort of desperate palm reader. I suppose she'll find our future in the way we eat our soups next, or give out our star signs."

"She's an animus,"Turtle whispered, looking back to his soup, "I know that much."

"And how's that?" Winter questioned.

Turtle stared down at his soup for a moment, and didn't look up when he answered, "It's the same feeling I get around my sister. Like there is a flame of magic in her, ready to spill out and burn everything."

"Well, that's comforting." Qibli sighed, "So she's a magic palm reader." He looked like he wanted to say more, but the door leading further into the house opened and a distraught Onyx briskly walked out.

It was then that Winter got his first look at Jerboa. She was a withered Sandwing, far to thin to he healthy. Her scales where almost white, so drained of the usual yellow color common amongst her kind. Her eyes flashed with a dangerous look, almost as if she had gone mad. Perhaps she had.

"I will speak with the Blood Touched next." Her voice sounded more like the grounding of stone than a dragon's, and she did not wait for a response. Qibli muttered something under his breath, gave a hesitant look at Onyx, and then followed Jerboa as the door shut behind him on its own accord.

As Onyx sat down beside him, Winter awoke from his shock, "Are you alright?"

"She's not right," Onyx muttered, "She has to be. There is no way that-" She pauses, looking down at the half eaten bowl of soup.

"That?" Turtle asked, leaning forward.

"You don't have to tell us." Timekeeper whispered, though Winter guessed she already knew.

Onyx looked back up from her soup and regained her composure, hiding her worry behind a mask of indifference, "Jerboa claimed I wasn't the first offspring of my mother and father, but I was the first to hatch. That's it."

Onyx was lying. Winter could tell that clear as day. Jerboa had said something else to her, but Onyx was, at least for the moment, unwilling to tell. He bit back the temptation to try and pry further, "So, you've all been in there?" Timekeeper and Turtle nodded, Onyx looked down at her soup and stirred it, "What did she tell you?"

"She regaled me on relying too heavily on my future sight," Timekeeper muttered, "Said that the future is always changing and other things I've heard a hundred different times from a hundred different dragons."

Winter looked over at Turtle who shifted uneasily, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well, that just makes me want to know more." Winter half joked. Turtle just turned back to his soup. Winter decided to also turn his attention to his soup. Somehow it had become bitter and cold.

After a few minutes, Qibli bursted through the door with a huff. He passed the table and headed straight for the door, not looking at them on the way out. Winter reactivity got up and went to follow, but was stopped by the raspy voice of Jerboa. "Prince Winter, last of the royal Icewing line," Winter turned to face Jerboa and took a few steps back. Her eyes glowed a low yellow and she looked even more emanciated than she did before, almost sceletel, "I must speak with you."

Winter felt colder than he ever had. He felt he had to follow her commands, as if disobeying would somehow hurt. He mustered his resolve, however, and was able to ask, "What did you do to Qibli.

Jerboa looked impressed, smiling with her yellowed teeth, "The Blood Touched was simply told the truth. He react quite negatively to it, but I did nothing. Now come, I have much to discuss with you."

Unable to resist her command any longer, he followed her deeper into the house. She led him into a dark room lit only by a few candles and a small oil lamp. The lamp and candles where on a small table positioned in the center of the room. On the table there was the skull of a scavenger, a bowl of ink, and a vial of red liquid. The rest of the room was shrouded in darkness. Jerboa moved behind the table, motioning Winter to sit on the other side. Hesitantly, he obliged, sitting on a velvet cushion.

"Winter, snow-born," Jerboa's voice seemed otherworldly, her eyes glowing a sickly yellow, "The only one who knows who he is, but not what. What are you, Winter snow-born?"

After a long pause, Winter realized she was asking him, "I'm an Icewing."

Jerboa's laughter was not kind or light, but sounded like a madness manifested into noise, "And I thought Qibli was the joker. Or perhaps I was unclear," her hand went to her neck and pulled off the necklace Winter had failed to notice before now, "Tell me, what do you know of the Old Gods?"

Winter was caught off-guard, "The Old Gods? They're just silly old legends."

Jerboa smiled, "Yes well, what do you know."

Winter decided that he'd had enough, things where getting to… cult like. "I think I'll be go-"

"YOU SHALL SIT!" Winter fell back down on the cushion, the voice ringing in his ears. He tried to summon up his frost breath, but found that he would not heed his call. Jerboa was no longer smiling, "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, the Old Gods."

"There were seven," Winter growled, his rage growing, "I can't remember their names. Supposedly they were the first animus dragons and began the Scorching. They were worshiped as deities for some time after until they turned on each other."

"A rough approximation," Jerboa sighed, "You know little. Does the name Visiongiver ring any bells?" Winter shook his head, and Jerboa continued to talk, "Well, he was the god of visions and prophecy. Supposedly all Nightwings gain their powers through him. Look," Jerboa shoved her necklace in his face. Inscribed on the obsidian slab where three full moons, "This is my symbol."

"Wait, your symbol?"

Jerboa looked stunned for a moment, but then proceed to cackle maniacally. Or, more accurately, what was left of Jerboa, "I see the gig is up. I suppose I should explain." With a wave of Jerboa's claw, the light in the room intensified. Winter could now make out the walls, which were covered in pinned up maps and notes.

"So you're…?"

"Visiongiver," Jerboa's voice was completely gone now, and in its place was a low rumble, "In the possessed flesh."

"What did you do to her?" Winter accused, trying and failing to summon his frost breath.

"Well, she sought out an artifact that could help her overcome the Jade Empire," Visiongiver said, "And I need a new body after Venomspit ruined my original some five-thousand years ago. A favor for a favor. I was also the god of justice you know."

"You mean, you were there?" Winter asked, bewildered for a brief moment, "During the Scorching?"

"What a bloody mess," Visiongiver sighed, "Well, at least it ended well enough. But that's not why you're here. You're here to free your people."

"I am?"

"Unless you like practically every Icewing over the age of three being pressed into the Red Iron mines and worked half to death each day."

"WHAT!"

Visiongiver smiled through Jerboa, "Here, take this," she handed him a rolled up parchment, "the dragon that can read this will be your ally. Now, run along. I have other visitors to prepare for."

Winter didn't know what to think, but he knew what he had to do. He had to get back to the Ice Kingdom. If what this "old god" said was true, he had to stop it. He turned and charged out of the room.

Visiongiver winced as the young Icewing took the door off its hinges, "Oh bother. How do they raise their dragons these days. Such a lack of manners."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

S-198 was relieved. Its being swirled around its reformed body, and anchored itself into it. His eyes took in light and he breathed in. Then he held the breath, confused. He couldn't breath, or at least he shouldn't be able to. Had something gone wrong? Was he… living? He blinked, and was astounded by his ability to. He suddenly felt a pain in his chest, in his lungs, telling him to exhale. And he did. His ears twitched, homing in on the sound of water flowing near him. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, but then remembered he had never dreamed.

"Impossible," he felt the word vibrate in his throat and pass his lips. His tongue moved across his teeth, his talons made their way to feel the scaled flesh of his face, his wings gave a might beat, and his tail coiled. He was stocky, a combination of muscle and mass, and mud red across his back. His underbelly was a softer mud brown, his wings the same color. It was odd, he'd always held the image of a Sandwing while stone, but being an actual, living Mudwing was amazing.

"Not so, my friend," It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but through it he could see a figure who stood no taller than a six year old dragonet obscured by a black cloak standing at the edge of his visibility. "I think you'll find few things are actually impossible. Improbable, perhaps. Difficult, certainly. But impossible, that is a word that should rarely be used."

The figure's low, strange voice echoed around him. S-198, just now realizing he hadn't the slightest idea where they were, looked around. The walls where stone and curved towards the roof, which was also stone. Light streamed through a grate in the ceiling. Occasionally a dragon would pass overhead, casting a shadow into the sewer bellow. He looked to his right to see the edge of the outcrop of stone that hung over the sewer water.

"Oh, so that's why everything smells repugnant," S-198 said aloud, "I thought I just wasn't used to smelling."

The figure chuckled, " It is fascinating to see you adjust to yourself. I am tempted to let you describe everything for the first time. But time is short."

"What do you mean?" S-198 asked. He couldn't help but smile. Everything was wonderful. Even the muted colors of the sewer stone was beautiful.

"I have need of you," the figure elaborated, "new players have entered the game and I must know where they stand in all of this."

"Wait, players? What game?" S-198 took a step forward, wishing to take a closer look at the figure, but felt and heard something crunch beneath his talons. He looked down and observed the remains of a Mudwing egg shell. At first he was confused, wondering why there would be an egg she'll in the sewer. Then he came upon his first epiphany, and it shook him to the core. His body had come from the egg. He had unknowingly stolen another's life, and the figure was the one responsible. He felt rage, he had been tricked into taking a life.

The figure slipped further into shadows, "I can see you know now the caliber of being you deal with. I hope no further threats are necessary or prods required."

A new emotion welled up in S-198, fear. A being that could take an egg and form a fully formed body from it could probably tear that new body apart swiftly. If he had still been stone, his next action would have been simple. Attack the figure, kill if necessary, and possibly deal with the inconvenience of being shattered. Living dragons didn't come back from shatterings. He looked down, eying the broken egg shell at his feet, "What do you want of me."

"I need you to track down the dragons that escaped you before and report to me on their movements."

"Oh, the Icewing and Nightwing?" S-198 asked, swallowing his fear for the moment. He could do that. That wasn't even really betraying his Empress. Oh, how he wished she was here giving him orders.

"Yes," the figure responded, "and keep a close eye on the Nightwing. That one is… interesting."

S-198 eyed the floor, "I can do that, I guess."

"I hope you can." the figure said, rolling a small orb across the floor from the figure to S-198. He reached down and picked it up, staring into the darkness within, "Keep that, I will contact you through it. Good luck." The figure turned, and then added, "If it makes you feel any better, the egg was going to be stillborn."

"Wait, what-" S-198 looked up from the orb, but the figure was already gone.

* * *

Winter was outside and halfway to the beach before Timekeeper could catch him, "Stop, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Winter shouted, turning to face her, "Calm down!" Timekeeper flinched, and Winter began to regret his tone. It wasn't her that was doing this, and charging into trouble, while something he regular did, might not be the best option. He inhaled, letting the distant sound of waves calm him; steading himself for now.

Timekeeper sighed in relief, "Now, what did he tell you?"

Winter raised his eyebrow, "He?"

Timekeeper smiled, "Mind reader, remember. Either Visiongiver has gotten rusty over his five thousand years of not-quite-deadness or he just let me see his identity."

Winter took another deep breath, letting the information seep in, "So what is he?"

Timekeeper shrugged, "By all accounts, he's just a really old animus dragon. He may also be the reason Nightwings have our special powers, but he could just be taking credit for it."

Winter shook his head, "But how is he-?"

"That's the thing with animus magic," Timekeeper sighed, "It can do just about anything."

"So, what are we talking about." Winter turned to see Qibli landing nearby, "I see you met the crazed lunatic. Seriously Time, why would you bring us here?"

"Time?" Timekeeper scoffed.

"Well Keeper just sounds weird." Qibli explained.

"And Time doesn't?" Winter countered.

"Back to the matter at hand," Timekeeper said, her tail flicking back and forth in frustration, "We should discuss what to do next."

"Well, I think that should include us." Winter turned back towards Jerboa's hut to see Onyx emerge followed shortly by Turtle.

"Well I think we should head back," Qibli said, wasting no time in laying out his reasoning, "we need to check in with grandfather and get a better idea of what's going on throughout the continent."

"Wait, we need-" Winter tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Qibli's right," Onyx said, walking to stand by Qibli, "And we can get the Seawing prince home."

"No, we-"

"Oh, I can't wait to get home." Turtle commented, "my sister is probably on the edge of war right now."

"And that is something we can ill afford." Timekeeper said, "especially if some old animus dragons are using this chaos to re-enter the arena."

"STOP!" Winter felt all eyes turn to him, but he didn't really care at this point, "We have to go north to the Ice Kingdom."

Everyone was silent for a few heart beats, until Qibli broke the silence, "Listen, that is the last place we need to be. Winter, I know you want to see your homeland again but-"

A chill ran down Winter's spine, "But why. Why can't we we?"

Qibli avoided Winter's eyes, "Listen, you just have to trust me on this."

Winter stared at Qibli in disbelief. It had been a long five years. Five years of blaming himself, of hating himself. But, through those five years, Qibli, and to a lesser extent Onyx, had been there for him. He trusted them. Heck, Qibli was almost like a brother to him. But now this, "You knew."

It took a moment for Qibli to respond. Hesitantly, the Sandwing responded, "Knew what exactly."

"Knew what. You knew about how the Icewings are being worked to death in mines!" Winter shouted, trails of ice breath dissipating in the desert heat.

"Listen," Onyx said, stepping in front of a shell shocked Qibli, "we had to keep this from you. We-"

"Oh, so you knew too!" Winter spat, turning from the group in disgust, "I thought you were my friends."

"We are Winter," Onyx insisted. Winter could hear her stepping closer, extending a wing to embrace him, but Winter ignored her, walking forward a few more steps. Onyx sighed, "We knew you'd react this way."

"Well how am I supposed to react!" Winter wheeled, turning and glaring at her, "Go on, tell me."

"Calmly, rationally." Onyx retorted, holding his gaze, "Knowing there is little that can be done."

Winter snorted, hating that Onyx was on some level right, "You've kept secrets from me."

"Where dragons Winter," Onyx said, almost sympathetically, "we all make mistakes. Now, just calm down. We-"

"No."

Onyx blinked, "No?"

"No," Winter reiterated, "We leave, to the Ice Kingdom, now."

"That's crazy, we'd be caught and-"

"We have a mind reading vision dragon and a dragon who has a bag of magic tricks," Winter said, "We have Qibli's intelligence, your martial skill, and my knowledge of the Icewings, we can do this."

Onyx looked aghast at the suggestion, "And what do we do when a mad animus Empress shows up to kill us?"

"We set a trap." Winter calmly responded, "Listen, there is a secret object in the throne room in the palace. When activated, it incases any animus dragon in ice until the monarch releases them."

"That could work," Winter turned to see Timekeeper, her eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration, "Especially if we could use something to boost the object's range to the entire kingdom." She then opened her eyes and looked at Turtle

The Seawing just stared back for a moment before getting her hint. He stepped forward, rummaging through his pouch, "I might have something, just give me a moment." He continued to mumble under his breath, until he finally produced a bowl, "This doubles whatever object is put into it when someone says 'Twice as much please'." He then pulled out four blueberries from his pouch and placed them in the bowl, saying "Twice as much please.", and then there were eight.

"So if every city in the kingdom had one," Onyx said, mystified.

"Then when the Empress's animus shows up, he or she is an ice cube." Qibli stated. Winter redirected his attention to the Sandwing. He still looked shaken, but Qibli was known for quick recoveries.

"Wait, I thought the Empress was the animus." Turtle said, tucking his bowl and blueberry snack back into his pouch.

"Obeviously not if she wasn't frozen," Qibli deducted, "She must have used premade animus objects."

"That makes sense," Onyx commented, "Not unlike Turtle."

Timekeeper nodded, "A bit risky to leave her animus behind."

"And we play into that," Winter said, "She obviously has a huge ego, we goad her into exposing herself and then bam! One trapped Empress."

"Wow, um, that's ambitious." Turtle said, nervously looking around the group, "How, um, large is the radius of the anti-animus thing?"

"While on it protects the entire capitol." Winter answered.

"And it wouldn't effect, say, someone holding an animus object?"

"No, unless its been modified," Winter said, "But I doubt they even know it exist. It was a closely guarded secret I know only because Hailstorm and I kinda broke into the room. I still don't know how we were not caught."

"Well, I guess it'll be fine." Turtle said, pawing the sand.

"It will." Winter said confidently. As the other continued to argue and plot, he whispered, "I'm coming home, brother. I'm coming home."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They made good time thanks to favorable winds flying north. Winter kept his distance from Qibli and Onyx, the rift between them seemingly widening with every wing beat. For Winter the fact they hadn't trusted him, that they had kept something this big from him, stung. What stung more is that he could see their reasoning. If he knew the extent of the suffering his kingdom was going through, he'd do something, which would have most likely resulted in getting himself killed. It was only now that they had a scavenger's chance against a dragon of actually doing something.

"So, um, you're an Icewing." Winter glanced sideways to see the Seawing Turtle flying next to him.

"Yes?"

"Well, why were you in the Sand Kingdom?"

Winter sighed, "Well, I didn't have much of a choice. I escaped the night the entire court was murdered."

"Oh, so you were there?"

"Yeah, I was there." Winter grumbled. Turtle was silent for a few more wingbeats before piping up with another question, "So, what happened that night? Seawing records are...scarce."

Winter sighed, "The Sandwing queen showed up and killed everyone, there isn't much more to it."

"Oh," Turtle said. After a few more wing beats he began again, "How did you escape?"

"My brother helped me get out of the city," Winter said, looking down at the seashore below, "He didn't make it."

More silence, and Winter thought that would have ended the conversation, but the Seawing surprised him, "I had an older brother die."

Winter turned his head to look at Turtle, "I'm sorry?" It was more of a question than condolences, but Turtle didn't seem fazed by his rudeness.

"After my sister… took over, there was a disagreement between Cucumber, my older brother by eight years, and Queen Orca. They disagreed about a lot, including on her ascension to the throne," Turtle looked down, seemingly uncomfortable with Winters gaze, "Don't get me wrong, I understand why my sister took the throne. It was either that or let mother hand the kingdom over, but...Cucumber made good points. And he was nice, when he wasn't shouting his opinions."

Turtle was silent for a longer time this time, until Winter prompted him to continue, "I guess that didn't go down well." It wasn't uncommon that members of the royal family would disagree in the Icewing Kingdom, and it wasn't unheard of that those disagreements would end in a convenient death.

Turtle's face was dead serious, "An animus should never speak without thinking." the Seawing didn't continue the conversation, lost in his own thoughts.

Winter mulled over this while they flew, the sandy shore melting away into a rocky one, until they landed and made camp for the night. He'd craved animus magic ever since the day he learned what it could do. He wanted to turn that power against the Empress, he'd have to have it to stand a ghost of a chance against her. But the idea simply mispeaking could lead to someone's death; it made that magic a lot less appealing.

"Hey, um," Winter turned, his thoughts interrupted by Qibli, "Want to go hunting?"

Winter scowled in suspicion, "Why? It's already dark out. Shouldn't we sleep?"

"Well," Qibli cleared his throat, "You know, so we don't have to do it first thing in the morning."

"If we wait till morning, it won't take long." Winter countered. Everything felt odd to him. Normally he'd be up for hunting, but not today.

"But if we hunt now, then we can be ready to move incase we are ambushed." Qibli countered.

Winter bit back a growl. He could see that Qibli was trying to reach out, trying to mend the wound, but he was still bitter about it. Qibli was always doing these things, plotting and keeping secrets, but usually Winter was at least told of it, if not an active participant To have been kept in the dark for who knows how long...

"You two should go." Winter turned to see Timekeeper materialize out of the shadows of the cave. He couldn't help but notice how her scales glistened in the moonlight, as if they were made for the light of the three moons, "It would be good to have an early start in the morning."

"But what about patrols," Winter said, "they could spot us."

"There will be no patrols tonight." Timekeeper said, winking, "Trust me." She then turned and walked back into the cave towards the fire Onyx had started.

"Future vision is kind of creepy," Qibli said as they watched her go, "It's kind of unsettling."

"Yeah," Winter agreed, "I wonder what she sees."

The two stood there for a moment, the sound of the crashing waves the only sound, "So, uh, hunting then."

Winter felt a prickle of anger return, "Fine, we'll hunt." He took to the air, not bothering to check if Qibli followed him.

***/***

S-198 took deep breaths as he pulled himself out of the sewer pipe located a good way downstream from the city in a lightly forested area. It was the first breath of air he'd ever breathed outside the damp enclosure, and it was definitely a relief. He beat his wings cautiously, testing them. He was surprised to feel his talons leave the ground, and seized up, falling back to the earth. The ground gave way, and he could feel the mud beneath his talons. He immediately felt the urge to sink deeper into the mud, take some solace and comfort from his troubles, but S-198 knew better than to dwell too close to a city without identification. Sighing, he tentatively flapped his wings and slowly rose into the air.

Now that he was in the air, he took note of the terrain. The wind was cold and only two of the three moons where visible, giving light to the rocky cliffs and pine forest below. In the distance to the west, he could make out the seashore. With this in mind, he narrowed down his location to somewhere within the border mountains between the Ice Dutchy and the Sand Dutchy. That men the city he was… hatched in was probably White Sand. A nice enough town to be from he guessed.

As he glided across the forest, the orb in his satchel waying heavily for some reason, something caught his eye. A glint of white in the trees below. Circling, he homed in on it, flying lower until he also caught a glint of yellow not too far away. And then he heard the shouting.

"This whole situation is your fault." the voice rang across the night, it's owner lost in the fury of his words, "If you weren't so eager to 'make your mark' maybe you'd have listened to Vulture instead of plotting and scheming all the time-"

"Oh, there it is, playing grandad's favorite again," the other voice was calmer, but more spiteful, "perhaps I could be the perfect little soldier in lock step with dear old grandad if I didn't think for myself. You should try it sometime, instead of moping and whining about everything."

"I do not whine-""Oh yes you do. 'Oh, by the ancestors, the heat!', 'Why is everything so sandy?', 'Qibli, can we get a move on?' 'Qibli, you know the rules, so why do you brake the?', 'Qibli, just listen to Vulture'."

"Okay, that last one isn't whining, it's just the fact that you aren't always as smart as you think you are."

There was silence for a while, and S-198 had to carefully perch on the top a tree to make sure his wing beats would not be heard.

"I know, or at least sometimes I do in hindsight." There was a sigh, and S-198 had to strained to hear now that they weren't shouting, "I never meant to hurt you, you know. I just thought it was the best way to protect you."

Silence again, then the other dragon spoke, "I know. It just stung, a lot. It hurt that you didn't trust me. That, none of you trusted me." More silence, then a sigh, "Lets just promise not to keep secrets like this again. Promise?"

"Promi-" _CRACK_. It took a moment for S-198 to realize he was in freefall. He'd been so absorbed in the other dragon's conservation (a habit he had picked up while guarding unusually chaty prisoners) he had not noticed the branch's losing battle to support his weight. _Crack. Crunch. Crack._ More branches broke as he fell, eventually landing with a _THUD_ as he landed right between the two dragons. His vision blurred for a second, but he willed himself from going under. With a grone, S-198 rolled over, shaking off his pain.

The other two dragons were not stunned for long. S-198 felt a cold blade press against his next and saw a Sandwing's tail barb hover over his head. "Uhm, hi."

"How long have you been listening to us?" out of the corner of his eye, he could see a familiar Icewing holding the blade presses against his throat.

"Not for long." S-198 said, laughing nervously, eyeing the blade, "I swear, I just overhead you two as I flew-"

"What is a Mudwing doing this far close to the Sandwing-Icewing border?" S-198 turned his eyes to see the Sandwing going into a more relaxed stance, lowering his tail. His eyes darted over him, and S-198 could practically see the gears moving inside his brain, figuring him out piece by piece.

S-198 gulped, "H-hey, it's a free country now. I c-can be anywhere."

"Okay then," the Sandwing said with a sly grin, "Let's see some documents then."

"Hmm," S-198 mentally cursed whoever had brought him to life and decided not to give him official documentation, "You show me yours first."

"Oh we don't have any," The Sandwing said, "Because we're rebels."

"Rebels?", S-198 asked. "Yeah," the Icewing answered, "In fact, we broke out of the Fortress. Smashed up some of those stone guards too."

Somewhere within himself, S-198 felt a spark of anger, but bit it down. "That is impressive."

"Indeed, it is," the Sandwing said, leaning closer, "So, why would a Mudwing be out on the far side of the continent without papers. My my."

"Listen," S-198 said, keeping his nerve down, "Let's just pretend we didn't see each other. I'll go my way, you go your way. Simple."

"It does sound pretty simple," the Sandwing responded, locking eyes with him, "Simple as going to sleep."

"Sleep?" S-198 was confused. He should be trying to get away. The Sandwing had obviously picked up the fact he had recognized the Icewing, but S-198 began to feel at ease; lightheaded even.

"Yeah, you should get some sleep." S-198 suddenly felt tired. His eyes drooped and he repeated the phrase "Sleep…"

"Yes," the Sandwing sang, his voice carrying his thoughts away, "in fact, you should come back with us to sleep." And again, S-198 parroted, "should come back to sleep."

Qibli nodded, "Now, when I snap my claws, you'll follow us back and go to sleep. Three….two….one…." and S-198 was under.


End file.
